Talk:Oh hello I'm just gonna put random stuff here I guess/@comment-43937522-20191002124844
A Tail Of Two Sisters Volume 3 Chapter 1: Let’s Go, Go, GO! Waterlily’s Perspective Um so, yeah. It happened that we got kicked out for doing illegal things like ya know… Sneaking a Gatto Del Cielo into Gatto Monarcha. But, that little boy, no matter WHAT his name was. He was cute. Wasn’t he referred to as like… Ollivard? “What are you thinking about?” Phoenix looks at me. She knows… “It is boys?” “HAHAHA… Um… NO!” I laugh. I know, I know, I am a HORRIBLE actor! “I have NO Idea where you would even, um, uh, GET that from. HAHAHA…” I’m so awkward, oh gosh. “Ha! I knew it!” Phoenix laughed. “B-but, I told you N-NO!” “Mhm, ‘Y-YES!” This is getting annoying, gosh I should tell her the truth. The truth is hard, I know. Very hard. You see, I’ve never lied before in a horrible way and even if I did I can’t keep it up for long… “I do! Okay?” “You didn’t have to say that Waterlily. I was actually just joking!” ' '''Suddenly we hear the ground behind us rumbling like an earthquake. ' '“CHAAAAAAARGE!” A mighty voice cries out. We then hear a bomb of screams, to angry kind, not the scared kind. ' '“I know you aren’t the best flier, Waterlily, but can you give me a lift?” Oh, so you may be confused right now, Phoenix hurt her wing when she was running to get the pails of water. ' '''“Anything for you, hop on!” She jumps on my back, OW, and I take off almost like a bullet. Chapter 2: Tears & joy ' Just like that we were off, soaring through the skies like airmobile. ' “Psdolcldocdoc, sdoc, loe, clode, cloed, cod, doc, doc, doc, doc, cod, cod, cod, cod, cod, cod, coc, doc, doc, do, cod, oc, dlcldoc, dolcoldocldoeldoeldoeldoldo, cmk cmk cm kckm cmk cmk cmk cmk m ck mkcm ckmckmck kcm mck kmc knvakzrwl; jsth. Bwg, jems h5lnyj,” I hear and feel sparks behind me and I fly faster than ever, of course, I know catfrica is far from home but I must get to dad, he used to be a mechanic. ' '''I fly the length of 69 days in 3 minutes. I see the garden shop thing, and I dart right in front of it. ' '“DAD!” I start crying with a smoking Phoenix on my back. “Dah-aa-aad!” ' '''“Darling, Waterlily, Is that you?” He runs to the front of the store. “Darling, oh, sweetie, are you okay?” “I am, But…” I turn to my side so he can see Phoenix smoking and sparking. Chapter 3: Can we even? “MY BABY GIRL!” He starts crying and lays on the tiled ground covering his eyes in fear. “Why did I test on her in her youth? Why, why, why!” ''' '''He continued ranting about himself. “Her neck wasn’t fully developed and... and… I KILLED HER!” He let out a big yelp and left a puddle of tears on the ground. “She is not dead,” I say after checking for a pulse or a breath or anything to signal life. “But she is about to fall off the cliff of life into the pit of death.” ' '“It is not time to joke Lily!” Dad quickly pulls her off my back and lays her on his secret workbench. “Get my supplies, over by the Palos Verdes Blues.” I dart over to the Palos’ container and see the bright yellow box of tools. I plop it on my head and rush back to dad and phoenix. I set the tools by him and he opens the shiny clear lid, and pulls out… What’s that? A shotgun? “DAD!”